


Reacting To A Very Different Musical

by Hinnypercabeth12



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Reacting to a musical, Role Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/pseuds/Hinnypercabeth12
Summary: What do you do when you decide to change history? Kidnapped historical people from the past and make them watch a musical of course! Great idea! Or is it? Chaos will ensue.Role Swap, where the girls are the ones who have jobs and the boys are the house husbands, no boys getting pregnant or wearing dresses though.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, George Washington/Martha Washington, John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angelica and Peggy are not going to be related to Eliza so their last name will be Van Rensselaer. Alex was also born before his parents married and before his mom divorced her first husband, so he would still be considered a bastard but not an orphan.

**1781**

Eliza Schuyler was running around the battlefield. She was looking for Theodosia Bartow. She then saw a figure running towards her, in a panic, she readied her gun preparing to shoot but then the figure shouted "ELIZA SCHUYLER DON'T BE A IDIOT! FOR GODS SAKE ITS ME! THEODOSIA!"

Eliza blushed and out her gun back. "SORRY!"

"LOOK OUT!" Shouted one of the soldiers and both Eliza and Theodosia turned to see a cannonball heading straight towards them.

"RUN!" Shouted Theodosia. They ran, and luckily missed the cannonball. They signed in relief and then a bright flash came and...they were gone.

Martha Washington was in her tent.

"We need more arms!" Barked Martha. Two of the soldiers nodded and immediately went to get more arms. Martha signed, she hoped that Eliza didn't get killed, even though she didn't like being called daughter, Martha saw her as her own child, besides what would happen to her husband John Laurens, if he ever learns that she had possibly died? She then stood up and went to put her hat on, but before that, a bright flash came and she too disappeared.

Angelica was walking around a plantation, she was sick of the slavery. As she was about to approach some slaves, a bright flash engulfed her and she disappeared.

Peggy signed, she was worried, she knew that she had to stay on the ship to block the British from escaping, but that didn't stop her from being worried sick of her friends. Then a bright light appeared and Peggy thought it was because she was getting tired, but when she rubbed her eyes, she wasn't at the ship anymore.

Kitty Livingston, groaned. She hated to just spy and get information, she knew it was important for her, but she was scared, all of her friends we're on the battlefield, while she just fixed up redcoats clothes. Then a bright flash appeared and she disappeared from her sewing.

Queen Charlotte stomped her foot angrily.

"What do you mean we're losing!" She shouted angrily, she signed and then she was no longer in her throne room.

John Laurens was pacing around the house. Sitting behind him were Alexander Hamilton, Lafayette, and Martha's husband George Washington.

What if they didn't win the war?

What if Eliza died?

What if-

"John? John!" Said a voice shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm...what?" John muttered as he looked to see who was shaking him. It was Alex.

"You need to calm down, please."

"Fine...just let me put Angelica in her room." After putting baby Angelica in her room, he went down the stairs, a bright light appeared and they too disappeared.

**France**

"Martha, your drinking to much." Dolley said to her friend Martha Jefferson.

"But Dolley-it's fine-," slurred Martha.

Dolley held up her hand. "No, please just stop for a second."

"Fineeee," Martha said giggling as she put down her drink, then a bright flash engulfed them and they disappeared.

**1801**

"See you on the duelling grounds then." Angelica called out to Georgia Eacker (I couldn't find out any names of his siblings)

"I'll show her," grumbled Angelica, as she walked away then a bright light appeared and engulfed her and she disappeared.

Suddenly all of them appeared in a dark room with a screen and couches.

"What's going on!"

"Who's that?"

"What's going ooon?"

"Who's on me?"

Then the lights turned on.

"Welcome!"

Everyone turned around to see who said that.

The mysterious person then said. "Hello! I am Sasha."

Everyone then untangled themselves and stood up.

"What's going on?" Martha Washington asked.

"Well, today, you will be watching a musical about a famous person!" Sasha said.

"Who's is it?" Asked Lafayette.

"Well, it's Eliza Schuyler!" Everyone turned to the two women who wear wearing army jackets and was covered in sweat and dirt.

"Me?!" Eliza said.

"Her?!" Theodosia said.

"Yep." Sasha replied. "But first, no offence, you should just get changed."

The two women nodded and went to change.

After they changed, a voice said "Ma?", they all turned to see someone.

"Who are you?" Asked Kitty Livingston.

"I'm Angelica Schuyler-Laurens."said the person.

"But I just put you in your room?" John said confused.

"What do you mean? It's also 1801." Replied Angelica.

"Uh..it's 1781." Dolley said confused.

Sasha clapped her hands. "Alright! First though, this black box is called a tv which projects stuff. Got it? Good, now let's begin!"


	2. Elizabeth Schuyler

**Since, theirs two Angelica, the Angelica Van Rensselaer will be called Angelica and Elizas daughter would be called Angie.**

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**How does a bastard, orphan, daughter of a whore, and a Dutch women,**

"Wow, thanks Theo," Eliza said dryly.

"How would you even know it's me? And I would never say that!"

"The playbill." Was all Eliza said.

"Still don't understand why they would let a n***** act," muttered Martha.

**Dropped inthe middle of a forgotten spot**

**In the Netherlands by providence impoverished**

**In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

"Hero? Sure since she's in the army, but scholar?" Said Martha.

Eliza got up to attack but John held her down.

**Angelica Van Rensselaer:**

**The ten-dollar founding mother without a mother.**

"That's Angelica, right?" Peggy asked.

"Yep." Sasha said.

Martha frowned, she didn't like it that Eliza didn't had a mother, even though when she tried to help fill in the role, Eliza would always shove it off with a "Notcha daughter."

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**

**By being a lot smarter**

**By being a self-starter**

**By fourteen, they placed her in charge of a trading charter**

"Really?" Alex said impressed.

"Fourteen?!" Screeched Martha Jefferson.

"Yeah, so what?" Eliza said.

**Martha Jefferson:**

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away**

Angelica Van Rensselaer frowned, she never liked how they treated people who just had different skin colour.

**Across the waves, she struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside, she was longing for something to be a part of**

**The sister was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

**Dolley Madison:**

**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

Eliza froze, horrified memories returned as she remembered the horrifying day. She felt John's hand on her hand, she smiled. Alex smiled bitterly as he saw the affection between Eliza and John. He honestly wished it was with him and Eliza but he reminded himself that it was for John.

**Our women saw her future drip, dripping down the drain**

**Put a pencil to her temple, connected it to her brain**

**And she wrote his first refrain, a testament to her pain**

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man**

"Well, they aren't wrong," Kitty Livingston commented making everyone laugh.

**Took up a collection just to send her to the mainland**

"They did that just for her? Can't imagine why?" Martha said earning glares from everyone.

**Get your education, don't forget from whence you came**

**And the world is gonna know your name**

**What's your name, gal?**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**Elizabeth Schuyler**

**My name is Elizabeth Schuyler**

**And there's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait, just you wait**

"Didn't you said the same thing to me, when we met?" Asked Alex.

"Maybe." Eliza said.

"Oh!" Peggy said.

"Shut up!" Eliza retorted.

**John Laurens:**

**When she was ten her mother split, full of it, debt-ridden**

Eliza ignored the pity looks she was getting.

**Two years later, see 'Liza and her father bed-ridden**

**Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

**Everyone expect for Eliza:**

**And 'Liza got better but her father went quick**

Silence.

**Martha Washington:**

**Moved in with a cousin,**

"At least you have you cousin!" Lafayette said trying to cheer everyone up.

**the cousin committed suicide**

"Uh...never mind." Lafayette said.

**Left her with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside**

**A voice saying, " 'Liza, you gotta fend for yourself"**

**She started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute**

"Did you just compliment her?" Angelica asked.

**She woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution**

**Started workin', clerkin' for her late father's landlord**

**Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things she can't afford**

**Scammin'**

"Scamming is illegal." Martha Jefferson pointed out.

"Shut up." Alex said as he threw a pillow at her.

**for every book she can get her hands on**

**Plannin' for the future see her now as he stands on**

**The bow of a ship headed for the new land**

**In New York you can be a new girl.**

"That was right, when I arrived at New York, I did became a new girl." Mused Eliza.

**Ensemble (Eliza Schuyler):**

**New York you can be a new girl (just you wait)**

**In New York you can be a new girl (just you wait)**

**In New York you can be a new girl**

**In New York, New York**

**Eliza Schuyler**

**Just you wait**

**Ensemble:**

**Eliza Schuyler**

**Eliza Schuyler**

**We are waiting in the wings for you**

**Waiting in the wings for you**

**You could never back down**

**You never learned to take your time**

**"That's true, she never did learn to take her time." Martha Washington said.**

**Oh, Eliza Schuyler**

**Eliza Schuyler**

**When America sings for you**

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote your game?**

”Rewrote the game?” Muttered Martha. “How can a bastard rewrite a game.” Luckily no one heard her or else she would have been the victim of being hit by a pillow once a again.

**The world will never be the same, oh**

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**The ship is in the harbor now**

**See if you can spot her (just you wait)**

**Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom (just you wait)**

**Her enemies destroyed his rep America forgot her**

"Wait what?" Eliza asked confused.

"Then why do they remembered her?" Dolley asked confused.

"Well, no one really knew a lot about you, but then Lin Manuel Miranda read a biography about you so he's was like, let's make a musical!" Summarized Sasha.

**Peggy Van Rensselaer/Martha Jefferson and Kitty Livingston/Dolley Madison:**

**We, fought with her**

"That genius." Said Eliza, everyone looked at her. "What? Peggy and Kitty meaning fighting in the war and Martha and Dolley fighting, political perhaps?"

"Wow," Peggy said.

**Angelica Van Rensselaer/Angelica Schuyler-Laurens:**

**Me, I died for her**

"What Angelica? Angie?" Eliza said horrified. "That could be a double act," Peggy suggested.

"Let's hope so." John muttered.

**Martha Washington:**

**Me, I trusted her**

"Always will, daughter," Martha Washington said.

"Notcha daughter." Muttered Eliza.

**John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton, and Lafayette/James Reynolds:**

**Me, I loved her**

"Wait, Alex?" John asked but got no reply from him.

"Why Lafayette there?" Asked Queen Charlotte, everyone looked to see her reading the playbill.

"Could be a double cast." Said Alex.

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**And me, I'm the damn fool that shot her (shot her, shot her)**

"What?" Said Peggy.

"Theo-why?" Eliza asked sadly.

"I-I don't know, I would never do that to you!" Sputtered Theodosia.

**Ensemble:**

**There's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait**

**What's your name, gal?**

Eliza then said her name at the same time of her actress

**Eliza Schuyler**

"Was that really necessary?" Groaned Queen Charlotte.

"Yes." Eliza replied.


	3. Theodosia Bartow Ma’am

**Ensemble:**

**1776**

**New York City**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**Pardon me, are you Theodosia Bartow, Ma'am?**

Alex raised his eyebrows.

"A bit of a stalker, don't you think Eliza?"

Eliza blushed.

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**That depends who's asking.**

"You just basically, gave yourself away, you know." Angelica said.

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**Oh, sure, ma'am**

**I'm Elizabeth Schuyler, I'm at your service ma'am, I have been looking for you.**

Everyone turned to look at Eliza.

"Stalker alert!" Whispered Peggy, which she got playfully punched in the arm from Eliza. "Shut up!" Eliza said blushing.

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**I'm getting nervous**

"Good, cause I would have worried if you won't." Lafayette commented, making everyone laugh and making Theodosia blush.

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**Ma'am, I heard your name at Princeton**

**I was seeking an accelerated course of study**

**When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours**

**I may have punched her,**

"Did you really?" Martha Washington asked.

"It's a blur ma'am."

**it's a blur, ma'am**

Laughter rang the room.

**She handles the financials?**

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**You punched the bursar?**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**Yes!**

Laughter rang the room again while John and Martha Washington scolding her.

**I wanted to do what you did**

**Graduate in two, then join the revolution**

**She looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid**

"Well, it was pretty stupid to just punch someone." Martha Jefferson said. Which earned her getting hit by a pillow from Kitty.

**So how'd you do it, how'd you graduate so fast?**

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**It was my parent's dying wish before they passed**

Theodosia ignored the looks of pity and just kept looking at the screen.

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**You're an orphan, of course**

**I'm an orphan**

**God, I wish there was a war**

Eliza got stares of disbelief.

"Uh, why?" Asked Queen Charlotte.

" **It will probably explain." Eliza said.**

**Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for**

"You don't need to prove anything Eliza." John said.

"I know, but it could be the only way to keep my legacy." Eliza replied.

Alex signed softly, he hoped that Eliza's obsession of legacy doesn't hurt anyone.

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**Can I buy you a drink?**

"I think, she just said that to shut you up Liza," Peggy said amused.

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**That would be nice**

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice**

**Talk less**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**What?**

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**Smile more**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**Ha!**

"Did you really think you can actually do it?" Angelica asked.

"Well, I tried." Theodosia said.

"A for effort." John and Angie said at the same time.

Eliza gasped dramatically. "Betrayal." Making everyone laugh.

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

"You," Eliza pointed at Theodosia. "Need to have opinions."

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**You can't be serious**

"Exactly." Eliza said.

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**You wanna get ahead?**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**Yes**

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

**Angelica Van Rensselaer:**

**Aye, yo yo, yo yo, yo**

**What time is it?**

Eliza frowned. She didn't like it how her friend Angelica just comes in after Theo had just said that as if it were foreshadowing.

**Peggy Van Rensselaer and Kitty Livingston:**

**Showtime!**

**Angelica Van Rensselaer:**

**Show time, show time**

**Yo, I'm Angelica in the place to be (woo)**

**A-two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh**

**Those redcoats don't want it with me**

**'Cause I will pop-chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free**

"Pop-chick-a pop?" Lafayette asked.

"I don't know, must be something from the future." Angelica replied.

**Peggy Van Rensselaer:**

**Aye, oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Peggy**

**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set**

**I came from afar just to say bonsoir**

**Tell the Queen casse-toi**

**Who's the best? C'est moi**

Everyone who knew French started laughing.

"What did she say?" Demanded the Queen but got no reply.

**Kitty Livingston:**

**Brrah, brrah, I am Kitty Livingston**

**Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya father said come again**

**Aye, lock up ya son and horses, of course**

**It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets (wow)**

All the men looked disgusted.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked sharply looking at Kitty.

"Uh..." was all he got in reply.

**Angelica Van Rensselaer:**

**No more sex, pour me another brew, son**

**Let's raise a couple more to the revolution**

**Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college**

**Kitty Livingston:**

**Theodosia Bartow**

**Angelica Van Rensselaer:**

**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge**

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**Good luck with that, you're takin' a stand**

**You spit, I'ma sit**

**We'll see where we land (boo)**

**Angelica Van Rensselaer:**

**Bartow, the revolution's imminent, to what do you stall for?**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**If you stand for nothing Bartow, what'll you fall for?**

“I still stand by that.” Eliza said.

**  
Angelica Van Rensselaer:**

**Ooh, who are you?**

**Kitty Livingston:**

**Who are you**

**Peggy Van Rensselaer:**

**Who are you?**

“Why do you sound so suspicious about you?” Alex asked.

Peggy shrugged. “I do not know.”

**  
Kitty Livingston, Angelica and Peggy Van Rensselaer:**

**Ooh, who is this kid, what's she gonna do?**

"A lot of things." John said smiling at his wife.


	4. My Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Peggy and Angelica lived in France most of their life.

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwin' away my shot**

**I'ma get a scholarship to King's College**

**I probably shouldn't brag, but dang, I amaze and astonish**

"Your bragging right now though," Dolley pointed out.

**The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish**

"More like, no brains and no polish." Muttered Martha Jefferson which earned her getting hit by a pillow.

**I gotta holler just to be heard**

**With every word, I drop knowledge**

Martha Jefferson snorted. "Are you sure?"

**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

"I think your bragging a little bit too much." Alex said.

**Tryna reach my goal my power of speech, unimpeachable**

**Only nineteen but my mind is older**

**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**

**Every burden, every disadvantage**

**I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish**

**I walk these streets famished**

"Why didn't you say so?" Said Kitty. "We could have brought some food and I could have made some new clothes for you?"

**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

**But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name**

"Please don't." Queen Charlotte begged.

**Eliza Schuyler, Angelica and Peggy Van Rensselaer and Kitty Livingston:**

Eliza joined in at the same time.

**I am the E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H we are meant to be**

"Was that really necessary?" Groaned Martha Jefferson.

"Yes." Answered Eliza.

**A colony that runs independently**

**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**

**Then Queen Charlotte turns around, runs a spending spree**

"I do not!" Queen Charlotte said sharply.

**She ain't ever gonna set her descendants free**

**So there will be a revolution in this century**

**Enter me!**

"What?" Dolley said confused.

**Angelica and Peggy Van Rensselaer, and Kitty Livingston:**

**She says in parentheses**

"Oh, like stage directions." John said.

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me**

**I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

"Please don't." John begged.

**Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy**

**Eliza Schuyler and Angelica Van Rensselaer:**

**And I am not throwing away**

**My shot (my shot)**

**I am not throwing away**

**My shot (my shot)**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**Eliza Schuyler, Angelica and Peggy Van Rensselaer, and Kitty Livingston:**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**It's time to take a shot!**

**Peggy Van Rensselaer:**

**I dream of life without a monarchy**

**The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?**

**'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, 'anarchy?'**

Peggy groaned. "I said onarchy! Was my English that bad."

"Yes." Said everyone.

"And even apparently, two hundred years later, they make fun of it." Peggy said.

**When I fight, I make the other side panicky**

**With my—**

**Eliza Schuyler, Angelica and Peggy Van Rensselaer, and Kitty Livingston:**

**Shot!**

**Kitty Livingston:**

**Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice**

**And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis**

"I am not a mom friend," protested Kitty.

"You kinda are." Eliza said earning a glare from Kitty.

**I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance**

**To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!**

**I'm gonna take a—**

**Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, and Kitty:**

**Shot!**

**Angelica Van Rensselaer:**

**But we'll never be truly free**

**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

**You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in**

**On a stallion with the first black battalion**

Martha Jefferson scoffed at the idea, the south just needed slaves, that was the point. Martha turned to see if Dolley agreed with her, but she was lost in thought, surely she couldn't agree with Angelica?

**Have another—**

**Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Kitty:**

**Shot!**

"Alright, that's enough alcohol for you guys." Alex said.

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**Geniuses, lower your voices**

**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**

"You need opinions Theo!" Eliza said frustrated.

**I'm with you, but the situation is fraught**

**You've got to be carefully taught:**

**If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**Bartow, check what we got**

**Miss Van Rensselaer, hard rock like Lancelot**

**I think your dress look hot**

"Thank you Eliza, made them myself." Kitty proclaimed proudly.

**Angelica, I agree with you**

**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...**

**What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**

**Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not**

**A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?**

**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

Martha Washington frowned, she honestly didn't want to give Eliza a position that could get her killed, but she relented anyways. She just wished that Eliza could understand that she didn't want her to die.

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

"Yes!" Martha Jefferson said.

**Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth**

**I never had a group of friends before**

**I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

"You, already made us proud." Kitty said, as Angelica and Peggy agreed.

**Angelica:**

**Let's get this gal in front of a crowd**

"Please don't." Begged Theodosia, not wanting a repeat of what happened with Mary Hicks (From what I searched up, Samuel Seabury's wife name was Mary Hicks)

**Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Kitty, and ensemble:**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, Kitty:**

**Ev'rybody sing:**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)**

"Is whoa, whoa, whoa supposed to be an intimation or the riots and protests?" asked Alex.

Eliza shrugged. "Maybe."

**Hey!**

**Whoa (Whoa)**

**Woo!**

**Whoa! (Whoa)**

**Said let 'em hear ya! (Yea)**

**Let's go!**

**Angelica and company:**

**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**

**I said shout it to the rooftops!**

**Whoa!**

**Said, to the rooftops!**

**Whoa!**

**Come on!**

**Yea**

**Come on, let's go!**

**Angelica:**

**Rise up!**

**When you're living on your knees, you rise up**

**Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

**Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up**

"Thanks for including men." Said all the men.

**Angelica, ensemble and company:**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**Whoa**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**Whoa**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**Whoa**

**Rise up! (Rise up!)**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

Everyone looked at Eliza in concern.

**When's it gonna get me?**

**In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

**If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?**

"You run!" Said John.

**Is it like a beat without a melody?**

**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty**

**Where I come from some get half as many**

"Really ma?" Angie asked. Eliza nodded.

**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask**

"Drinking, is not the cure to everything!" Alex said frustrated.

**We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

**Scratch that**

**This is not a moment, it's the movement**

**Where all the hungriest sisters with**

**Something to prove went?**

**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**

**We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land**

**And? If we win our independence?**

**Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless**

**Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

Theodosia was surprised at this. Eliza always seemed to just go on nonstop, that it never even occurred to her that these questions haunted her.

**I know the action in the street is excitin'**

**But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'**

**I've been readin' 'n writin'**

**We need to handle our financial situation**

**Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

**I'm past patiently waitin'**

“Isn’t Theodosia’s thing to just wait?” Peggy asked.  
 **  
I'm passionately smashin' every expectation**

**Every action's an act of creation!**

**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**

**For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**

"First time?" Lafayette repeated concerned.

**Eliza Schuyler and company:**

**And I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Kitty and ensemble:**

**We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!**

**Not throwing away my shot**

**We're gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!**

**Not throwing away my shot**

**We're gonna**

**We're gonna**

**Eliza and ensemble:**

**Time to take a shot! (Rise up)**

**Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Kitty and ensemble:**

**Time to take a shot! (Rise up)**

**Time to take a shot! (Rise up)**

**Take a shot! Ri— ri— ri—**

**Shot!**

**Shot!**

**A-yo it's**

**Time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot!)**

**Time to take a shot! (Time to take a** **shot!)**

**And I am— (And I am)**

**Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, and Kitty:**

**Not throwin' away my—**

**Company:**

**Not throwin' away my shot!**

"Why was that so repetitive?" Martha Jefferson asked.

Everyone shrugged.


	5. Story of Tonight

**Schuyler:**

**I may not live to see our glory**

"Well, judging the odds, I think I would live to see the glory." Eliza said.

Everyone smiled as Queen Charlotte scowled.

**Angelica and Peggy Van Rensselaer, & Livingston:**

**I may not live to see our glory**

**Schuyler:**

**But I will gladly join the fight**

**Angelica and Peggy Van Rensselaer, & Livingston:**

**But I will gladly join the fight**

**Schuyler:**

**And when our children tell our story**

**Angelica and Peggy Van Rensselaer, & Livingston:**

**And when our children tell our story**

**Schuyler:**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**Livingston:**

**Let's have another round tonight**

"And just how much did you drink?" Alex asked.

"Uh...." was all Kitty could say.

**Peggy Van Rensselaer:**

**Let's have another round tonight**

**Schuyler:**

**Let's have another round tonight**

**Angelica Van Rensselaer:**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

**No matter what they tell you**

Angelica smiled. To her, she believed it to be true.

**Raise a glass to the four of us**

**Van Rensselaer and Livingston:**

**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

**Angelica and Peggy Van Rensselaer, & Livingston:**

**Telling the story of tonight**

**Schuyler:**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**Angelica and Peggy Van Rensselaer, & Livingston:**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

**Schuyler:**

**No matter what they tell you**

**Livingston and Peggy Van Rensselaer:**

**Let's have another round tonight**

**Angelica Van Rensselaer:**

**Raise a glass to the four of us**

**Angelica and Peggy Van Rensselaer, &** **Livingston:**

**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

**Eliza and Angelica:**

**Telling the story of tonight**

**Livingston and Peggy Van Rensselaer:**

**Let's have another round tonight**

**Eliza, Angelica, ENSEMBLE:**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**Peggy, Kitty, ENSEMBLE:**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Eliza, Angelica, ENSEMBLE:**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**Peggy, Kitty, ENSEMBLE:**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Eliza, Angelica, ENSEMBLE:**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**Peggy, Kitty, ENSEMBLE:**

**They'll tell the story of**

**COMPANY:**

**Tonight**

"That was a really good song." Lafayette said.

"Agreed." John said as he cuddled with Eliza. Alex smiled at the married couple bitterly.

This is for John. Alex reminded to himself.


	6. The Revolutionary Brothers

**Bartow:**

**There's nothing rich folks love more**

**Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor.**

All the rich folks raised their eyebrows.

Theodosia blushed. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Sure....”drawled Alex.

**They pull up in their carriages and gawk**

**At the students in the common**

**Just to watch them talk.**

**Take Eleanor Laurens: the lady is loaded.**

John raised his eyebrow at the mention of his mother.

“And how is that important?” John asked.

**Uh-oh, but little does she know that**

**Her son and his friends, Lafayette, Alexander, John**

**Sneak into the city just to watch all the gals at—**

“We did not sneak into the city to just watch the ladies work!” Alex said.

“We kinda did Alex.” Mumbles Lafayette.

**Ensemble:**

**Work, work!**

**Hamilton:**

**Alexander!**

**Work, work!**

**Laurens:**

**John!**

**Lafayette:**

**And Lafayette!**

Everyone laughed as Lafayette came on the screen with a look that definitely didn’t want to be here.

**Company:**

**The Revolutionary Brothers!**

**Hamilton:**

**Alexander!**

**Lafayette:**

**Lafayette!**

**Laurens:**

**John!**

**Company:**

**Work!**

**Lafayette:**

**John’s mom said to be home by sundown.**

**Hamilton:**

**John’s mom doesn't need to know.**

“You were always the rebel Alex.” John said.

“Got that right.” Alex said.

**Lafayette:**

**John’s mom said not to go downtown.**

**Laurens:**

**Like I said, you're free to go.**

“Sassy much?” Eliza said teasingly.

“Ain’t that right.” John teased back.

**Hamilton:**

**But–look around, look around, the**

**Revolution's happening in New York (New York)**

**Company:**

**Alexander!**

**The Revolutionary Brothers and Company:**

**Work!**

**Lafayette:**

**It's bad enough John’s mom wants to go to war.**

Lafayette shuddered at the thought of war, he hated it that war took innocent lives.

**Laurens:**

**People shouting in the square.**

Eliza looked away innocently.

“You were the one shouting in the square with another person?” John said in shock.

“She did.” Peggy conformed.

“Peggy!”

**Lafayette:**

**It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore.**

Martha Washington agreed with him, she hated the many lives of her soldiers were taken away and of the bloodshed.

**Hamilton:**

**New ideas in the air.**

**Look around, look around—**

“Technically it’s been around since the Greeks but whatever.” Sasha muttered to herself.

**Laurens:**

**Alex, remind me what we're looking for...**

**All Women:**

**He’s lookin' for me!**

Alex rolled his eyes at the women’s assumptions.

**Hamilton:**

**John, I'm lookin' for a mind at work. (Work, Work)**

**I'm lookin for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**

**I'm lookin for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**

**Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette and Company:**

**Whooaaaaa! Whooaaaaa! (Work!)**

**Bartow:**

**Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city.**

**Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' handsome.**

All the Revolutionary Brothers looked at Theodosia with raised eyebrows.

**Excuse me, sir, I know it's not funny**

**But your perfume smells like your mommy got money.**

**Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy clothes**

**You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

Alex looked disgusted at that.

**Hamilton:**

**Bartow, you disgust me.**

**Bartow:**

**Ah, so you've discussed me.**

“Smooth, very smooth Theo.” Angelica said making Theodosia blush.

**I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

“Uh-Huh,” Alex said unimpressed.

**Hamilton:**

**I've been reading Common Sense by Mary Lambert.**

**So women say that I'm intense or I'm insane.**

“I would say both.” Muttered Martha Jefferson.

**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**

**So listen to my declaration:**

**Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:**

**"We hold these truths to be self-evident**

**That all women are created equal"**

**And when I meet Martha Jefferson,**

Said person raised her eyebrows.

**Hamilton:**

**I'm 'a compel him to include men in the sequel! (Work!)**

“As if,” scoffed Martha Jefferson which she got hit by a pillow.

**Laurens:**

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**Laurens/Lafayette:**

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**Laurens/Hamilton/Lafayette:**

**History is happening in Manhattan and we**

**Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!**

“Agreed, New York is the greatest city ever.” Kitty said.

“I personally think Beijing is, but okay.” Muttered Sasha.

**The Revolutionary Brothers and Company:**

**In the greatest city in the world!**

**Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette and Women:**

**Cuz I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine. (Look around, look around)**

**So women say that I'm intense or I'm insane.**

( **The revolution's happening in New York)**

**Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette and Men:**

**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**

**So listen to my declaration**

**Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette and Female Ensemble:**

**We hold these truths to be self evident**

**That all women are created equal**

**Full Company:**

**Look around, Look around**

**At how lucky we are to be alive right now!**

“Wow,” Peggy said in awe at the in sync dancing and the singing.

**History is happening in Manhattan and we just**

**Happen to be**

**Men:**

**In the greatest city in the world**

**Women:**

**In the greatest city-**

**Company:**

**In the greatest city in the world!**

**Work, work!**

**Hamilton and Company:**

**Alexander! (Work, work!)**

**Laurens and Company:**

**John! (Work, work!)**

**Lafayette:**

**And Lafayette!**

**Company and Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:**

**The Revolutionary Brothers! (Work, work!)**

**We're looking for a mind at**

**Work, work! Hey!**

**Work, work! Hey!**

**Work, work! Whoa! Hey! Hey!**

**Work, work! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**In the greatest Work, work!**

**In the greatest city in the**

**World**

**Company:**

**In the greatest city in the world!**

“I liked that song.” Eliza said.

“Agreed, it was good.” Agreed Lafayette.


	7. Farmer Refuted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Fun fact: Samuel Seabury's wife name is Mary Hicks.

**Mary Hicks:**

**Hear ye, hear ye!**

Eliza groaned. "Not her again."

Theodosia signed. Here we go again.

**My name is Mary Hicks**

**And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"**

**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution**

**They have not your interests at heart**

**Kitty Livingston:**

**Oh my god, tear this women apart**

"And you pretty much convinced her, didn't you?" Alex asked as he saw one of the actresses pat Eliza on the back and point at Mary Hicks.

Kitty grinned. "Pretty much."

**Mary Hicks:**

**Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**

"Yeah, and talking to a bunch of patriots is going to help." Angelica said.

**Don't let them lead you astray**

**This Congress does not speak for me**

**Theodosia Bartow:**

**Let her be**

"Awww, Theo you always ruin the fun!" Peggy said.

**Mary Hicks:**

**They're playing a dangerous game**

**I pray the Queen shows you her mercy**

**For shame, for shame**

**Schuyler and Hicks:**

**Yo, she'd have you all unravel at the (heed not the rabble)**

**Sound of screams but the (who scream)**

"How are they doing that?" Lafayette asked.

"Must have been lots of practice." Angie said.

**Revolution is comin' (revolution, they)**

**The have-nots are gonna (have not your)**

**Win this (interests)**

**It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (at heart)**

**Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us(chaos and bloodshed are not a)**

**Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (solution)**

**And what about Boston? (Don't let them)**

**Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (lead you astray)**

**About Congress? (this Congress does not speak for me)**

**My dog speaks more eloquently than thee**

"You don't have a dog though." Angie said confused.

**(they're playing a dangerous game)**

**But strangely, your mange is the same**

**(I pray the king shows you his mercy)**

**Is he in Jersey?**

Everyone laughed expect for Queen Charlotte.

( **For shame)**

**For the revolution**

**(For shame)**

**Company:**

**For the revolution!**

**Hicks:**

**Heed-**

**Schuyler:**

**If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna—**

**Hicks and Schuyler:**

**Scream**

**Schuyler:**

**Honestly, look at me, please don't read!**

**Hicks:**

**Not your interests**

**Schuyler:**

**Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!**

**Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?**

**"Go mom!" Angie said.**

**Bartow:**

**Elizabeth, please**

"Bartow, you had to ruin the fun?" Angelica asked.

**Schuyler:**

**Bartow, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties**

**Ensemble:**

**Silence! A message from the Queen! A message from the Queen**

**Full Company:**

**A message from the Queen!**

"Wait, what?!" Said all the patriots.


	8. You’ll Be Back

**Queen Charlotte:**

**You say**

**The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**

**You cry**

**In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

**Why so sad?**

"Yeah, I wouldn't be sad," Eliza said which made Queen Charlotte huff.

**Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**

"Why does it sound like you married the British Colonies?" Martha Washington asked, a bit confused and disturbed.

**Now you're making me mad**

**Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your gal**

"Oh, joy," Alex said sarcastically.

**You'll be back, soon you'll see**

**You'll remember you belong to me**

**You'll be back, time will tell**

**You'll remember that I served you well**

**Oceans rise, empires fall**

**We have seen each other through it all**

**And when push comes to shove**

**I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!**

"Still sounds weird." Eliza said.

**Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

This made everyone laugh at that and made Queen Charlotte huff.

**Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da**

**You say our love is draining and you can't go on**

“Why does this sound like that your married to the colonies,” Muttered Martha Wayles.

**You'll be the one complaining when I am gone**

**And no, don't change the subject**

“That gone dark,” Dolley said.

**'Cause you're my favorite subject**

**My sweet, submissive subject**

**My loyal, royal subject**

**Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever**

**You'll be back like before**

**I will fight the fight and win the war**

**For your love,**

“Love?” Angie questioner.

**for your praise**

“Praise?” Muttered Angelica.

**And I'll love you 'til my dying days**

**When you're gone, I'll go mad**

“You’re already mad,” Peggy said making Queen Charlotte glare at her.

**So don't throw away this thing we had**

**'Cause when push comes to shove**

**I will kill your friends and family**

“That gone dark again,” Kitty commented.

**to remind you of my love**

**Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

This made everyone laugh and it made Queen Charlotte laugh but only for a little.

**Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat-**

**Everybody!**

**Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da**

**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

**Da da da dat da, dat da da da da ya da, da da da**

**Dat dat da ya da!**

“Now that was ridiculous and funny,” Eliza said.


End file.
